Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # You must sign your poll and votes with ~~~~ or it will be removed. # You must have 50 mainspace edits to vote. Check and enter your name to see how many you have. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Favorite Zelda Race What is your favorite race in the series? Deku Goron Zora Hylian Gerudo Kikwi Kokiri Rito Paradox64 (User talk:Paradox64) 23:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : But where's the Whip Race? http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/SmilingMan.png --AuronKaizer ' 23:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : You can't have more than 8 choices per poll. You'll need to remove half of them or it will be deleted again (not by me, though). --Mr Alex (T) 02:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Dude, read the rules. I'll admit it's a good poll, but limit the races. I suggest limiting it to ''recurring races. Just a suggestion, though.Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : It is just bland and there a lot more races in the entirety of the series. I'm also fairly certain we had a poll exactly like this one prior to starting up this poll suggestion. - McGillivray227 16:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Meh. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : We already had a "favorite race" poll. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Blade-Wielding Enemy What Is Your Favorite Blade-Wielding Enemy In The Zelda Series? Darknut Lizalfos Dinalfos Aeralfos Bokoblin Stalfos Imp poe Gerudo Pirates Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Eh, I guess it is alright... Sort of low oppose, like inching towards neutral... I'm fairly certain (as in most definitely) there are lot more blade-wielding enemies in the games (Moblins come to mind almost immediately). - McGillivray227 16:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : This is just depressing. : : Too broad a topic and too arbitrary a selection. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Too broad a subject, too many blade-wielding enemies. Paradox64 10 March, 2012, (UTC) : : I tried to avoid enemies that did not wield Swords, Machetes, Scythes, Axes, or Knives, i.e.Moblins, Bulblins, etc. and enemies that were 2D. Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : : Just a complete joke. Only, without the laughs. --AuronKaizer ' 20:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Skeletal Enemy What is your favorite 3D Skeletal Enemy? Bubbles Skullfish Stalchild Stalfos Stalhound Stalkin Stalmaster Zeldas ganon (talk) 02:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : No. : : I'm not directly averse to it, but I don't really like it either. The inclusion of Dexihand seems particularly jarring to me because they never really seemed skeletal to me. I can see why one might think so, of course, but they're a different color than bones usually are, and spout drops of what seems like blue blood upon defeat. Either way, though, not a big fan of this. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 07:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : yeah, i get it. wasn't even gonna be in it, but i wanted 8 options. : : Too contrived/ridiculously specific, honestly...sorry. -'''Minish Link 14:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Too many skeletal enimies, much too much like the poll above. Pardox, 18:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : : Nope. --AuronKaizer ' 20:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Kokiri Which Kokiri do you like best? Fado Guy Lifting Rocks Girl on Top of Shop Know-It-All Brothers Mido Saria Shop Owner The Twins --Hydropanda (talk) 22:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : It's just... no. I'm sorry, no. : : Where's Fado? She's not as important as the "Guy Lifting Rocks"? She called me a real man! —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 22:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : : not bad, but there are more kokiri in the game. Zeldas ganon (talk) 00:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Already been done. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : : For the record, I'd vote for the guy who humps lifts rocks. --AuronKaizer ' 02:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : : Aside from being rather bland, it spoils the fact that ''Ocarina of Time Link is not a Kokiri (though, really, does anyone in this day and age not know that?) and is potentially confusing about which Fado is being referenced. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Mainly for the fact that the guy lifting rocks is one of the twins, and that the Fado from Ocarina of Time is not included. Kingkillerbee (Talk) : : Actually, they didn't specify which Fado it was... although judging from the other options, I'd guess Ocarina. Also, the Twins are female... --AuronKaizer ' 08:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : : Oh, I thought that the twins were the kokiris lifting rocks and pulling weeds. Kingkillerbee (Talk) 21:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Sword What is your favorite sword in the ''Zelda series? Wooden Sword Gilded Sword Hero's Sword Fighter's Sword Master Sword Biggoron's Sword Kokiri Sword Ordon Sword Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : Didn't you listen before? You need to pick a subject that doesn't have too many options, since it is folly to base your choices on your own opinion, or use some sort of system that leaves others out. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : Edit conflict grumble grumble... Basically what AuronKaizer said, seems a shame to say the same thing twice. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 04:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : : I personally think that until you can suggest a good poll, you shouldn't suggest any at all. : : Sorry. Too bland, and you seem to pick a lot of broad subjects. I did, learned my error. Paradox64 15:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Polls Favourite Resistance member What is your favourite Resistance member in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ? Telma Auru Ashei Rusl Shad Louise --Mr Alex (T) 16:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Favourite Tetra's Prirate What is your favourite member of Tetra's Pirates in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ? Gonzo Mako Niko Nudge Senza Tetra Tetra's Mother Zuko --Mr Alex (T) 16:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : It works. AWWW YEA! (talk) 13:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC)